


on his back

by ywhiterain



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, elena topping stefan, in a world with no sire bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan would like to function as a normal person. Elena would rather have him on his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on his back

“School,” Stefan said as braced himself on his elbows and looked up at Elena.

She tapped her lips with her index finger, looking thoughtful. “No.” Then she shoved him flat on his back and began to bite at his chest.

“Mmmhnn,” Stefan said, setting a hand on the side of her hip.

-

“I was going to use that,” Stefan said, watching in horror as Elena dumped the homemade Alfredo sauce he’d spent four hours making down the sink.

“But I want to do this,” Elena said as she put the pot on his head and bent him over the counter.

“You could have just used a blindfold,” Stefan said.

Elena was too busy feeding from his neck to respond.

-

“I’m,” Elena pressed a kiss on the side of his jaw, “trying,” Elena grabbed his wrists and pinned them behind his back, “to,” she shoved and they fell on the ground together, “do,” Elena moved his arms so that they were pinned above his head as she straddled his hips, “laundry.”

“We can just buy more clothes,” Elena said as she grabbed the waist of his jeans and ripped the denim down the lines of his legs, “it’s not like money is a problem.”

“I liked those jeans,” Stefan said as she tossed them behind her back.

“But you like this better,” Elena said pressing her knee between his legs and pushing against his hard dick. His pout turned into a gasp, which she captured in her mouth when she bent down to kiss him.

-

Her hand was down his pants and her blunt teeth were grazing his earlobe. Normally, Stefan would have no problem with this. However, they were supposed to be doing a lab for chemistry.

Then he didn’t care where they were. Because she was squeezing and scratching and it hurt and made tilt him tilt his head to the side in order to offer her his neck. She growled and shoved and Stefan’s was on his back. Somehow she was still able to keep her hand firmly on his cock as she crawled all over him and pushed inside his mouth with her tongue.

All in all, it was worth the week long detention they earned.

-

“I have a study session with Bonnie and Caroline so we have to make this quick,” Elena said in one breath as she strode into Stefan’s room and pounced.

“You could have given me some warning,” Stefan said, looking at his journal and favorite pen she’d knocked out of his hand and onto the floor.

“Sorry,” Elena said, her grin making her look not sorry at all, as she knocked his legs apart with her knees and settled between them.

-

“I really don’t think this is what Damon had in mind when he asked you to get his best chains,” Stefan said.

Elena tugged at his limbs to make sure he was secured firmly to the bed. When she was satisfied he was completely bound, she put her hands on her hips and stared Stefan down. “I’m not going to help Damon torture people.”

Stefan twisted his wrists and rose an eyebrow.

Elena patted the inside of his naked thigh and grinned. She leaned down and pressed her lips on his. “I can torture all by myself.”

Stefan swallowed.

Then she climbed onto his chest.


End file.
